


Message in a Bottle

by EK (ilyat)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyat/pseuds/EK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta and Terezi are are stranded on a deserted island - yet are still able to make the most of things.</p><p>For Ladystuck 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message in a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhantomSunsSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSunsSong/gifts).



Day 3.

Dear Equius,

I'm not really sure why I'm writing this letter. Terezi said that it might help me calm down more to pretend like I'm talking to you even though you're not really here. I don't now. I guess I'll try it out.

After we got kicked out of the game end, I woke up all alone on this island out in the middle of some huge ocean, somewhere. It's pretty good sized for wandering around on foot, but it's definitely just a small island.. and best we can see, there's no other land anywhere else nearby.

I found Terezi yesterday morning. I'm really glad that there's someone else here with me on this place, but I really wish that you were here, too! I bet you'd like it here. There are hoofbeats kind of like the ones that live near you, only not as big and they're really good at climbing up rocky hillsides. I don't know how they do it so easily on such tiny hooves.

Anyway, we're not done exploring the whole island yet, but we did find this store of old documents in a crate full of bottles. I doubt that this letter will find you, but maybe one day it will. I hope we can find a way to get off this island and find everyone else. It's a fun place, but I don't want to be stuck here furever.

♦ Nepeta

\---

Day 8.

To Equius,

OH MY GOD I HATE IT HERE!!!!!!! SO SO SO SO MUCH. THIS IS MY HATE, ALL OF IT, AND I'M NOT EVEN HATEFLIRTING WITH THIS ISLAND. I ABSOLUTELY LOATHE THIS PLACE!!!!!!!!!!

There is sand EFURRYWHERE and I keep getting it in my shoes and in my clothes and in my eyes, and we're having a really hard time trying to hunt food. I know you don't like to eat other beasts, but frankly right now I DON'T CARE ARRRUGHGHGHGHHGGHG. I'm just hungry. And eating the giant nuts off of some of the trees is okay the first couple of days but not after you've been here a week.

There's definitely no way off this place. Terezi and I were talking about building a boat. But I'm not sure that'd work. I don't know. I JUST WANT TO LEAVE.

Nepeta

\---

Day 17.

To Equius,

I still hate it here. Yep. But we figured out how to successfully fish, and I'm using some old trap techniques I learned back on Alternia. So at least we've got something more than the giant nuts and bark.

I still hate sand. Yep.

Terezi is really good to talk to. It's not pale or anything, so don't worry! But she's keeping me sane. I think I'm keeping her sane, too. She always was calmer than me.

We scrapped the boat idea. There was a really bad storm the other night, and after seeing that I want absolutely nothing to do with being on water for more than a couple hours. Blegh.

♦ Nepeta

\---

Day 36.

Dear Equius,

It's been pawsitively purrfect here now that we've got a nice camp set up! You would be so purroud of me. Last night I got my first kill with a bow and arrow!! I've gotten a lot better at it since when you first tried to show me how to use them, and after trying to make a couple of them, I finally got one right. It took about a week of practicing afterward before I could shoot accurately with it. Don't worry. The herdbeast wasn't too big, some sort of weird, small herdbeast with horns. There's a lot of them on this island.

Terezi and me make a really great team! She's a lot better at smelling out where the best fishing spots are, and I'm starting to be the best hunter for us. Sometime if you ever find this island, I really want to show you some of the best spots here! There's one swimming hole halfway up the big mountain that has a waterfall going into it and a little hidey cave behind it. Also our camp is the best!! It has a great view of the cove, and since it faces west we always know when it's about time to wake up.

Sorry, I have to cut this a bit short! I promised Terezi that we'd do more storysharing tonight.

♦ Nepeta

\---

Day 82.... or 83. I think.

Dear Equius,

Things are good here! Terezi found a den of baby meowbeasts by the cliffs last week. Something must've happened to their mama because they were half starved. A couple of them died, but we managed to save three of them. We're taking turns nursing them back to health. So far, the big grey one is doing best. He's even starting to play with my hand when I crawl it on the ground at him like some sort of bug.

I miss you! But I'm doing okay, and we're safe, so don't worry about me too much. I hope that you aren't getting too angry at things. You always had a really bad temper whenever I wasn't there to calm you down! Please try not to kill too many trolls while I'm gone.

♦ Nepeta

\---

Day 196 or a bajillion I have no idea!!

Dear Equius,

Wow, time sure flies! I'm sorry I didn't write you again sooner. We've been really busy here exploring and building the sky fort and teaching the kits to hunt. The black one really surprised me! I don't remember if I told you about them all before or not, but he was the littlest one that we saved, and at first I thought he was a goner, too. But he managed to fight through and is now the best hunter! He's really fierce, and he's growing like a weed. I named him Zahhak after you, because he's black like a void! He likes me best, too!

I think the other two like Terezi more, but we share them all the time. We share lots of things! I really wish that you were here so I could tell you all of the adventures we've been on and the fun things that we've done and the really amazing things that we've seen while living here. We're both starting to think that maybe we won't be able to get off this island ever. It's kind of sad, but.. we're making the most of things! And, really, I don't think I would ever want to be on a deserted island with anyone else. Oops! I'm sorry, I mean, I wish you were here, too, but we make such a great team! Maybe one day you'll find this place and the three of us can live happily ever after, like they do in some of those silly movies Karkat used to watch.

Wow! I had almost forgotten about the rest of the group. I wonder how everyone is doing. I hope that everyone made it somewhere safely! Even maybe Eridan, even though he was always a big poo-head.

Anyway, this is my last piece of paper, and I just wanted to let you know that we're still here, and okay, and it's alright if you worry but please don't worry too much. And, just so you know that it's okay not to worry, Terezi and I are maybe sharing a quadrant now, too. It's... really nice to have a matesprit. I'm really happy. Please be happy for us, too! I hope I see you again someday. If not, don't furget me. I'll always remember you.

♦ Nepeta


End file.
